After All This Time, You & I
by HopefulSpobyShipper
Summary: One-shot of Spencer and Toby's transition from childhood friends into something more. Based on "Oh My My My" by Taylor Swift.


**Oh My My My, A Spoby Fic **

_A/N: I love Taylor Swift's earlier stuff, and I was listening to "Oh My My My" and !BAM! a Spoby story just pops into my head. Plus this song reminds me of what I wish could have happened with my neighborhood best friend and I… So here it is :) Sorry my writing isn't super detailed, the only way I know how to write is just to get the story out, plain and simple. But I'm pretty proud of this :)_

_I don't own the characters or the song. **Lyrics in bold**_

* * *

**_She said, I was seven and you were nine_**

**_I looked at you like the stars that shined_**

**_In the sky, the pretty lights_**

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_**

**_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_**

**_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_**

For as long as she could remember, Spencer Hastings had been best friends with her neighbor, Toby Cavanaugh. They hung out together constantly and almost lived at each other's houses. Both the Cavanaugh's and the Hastings were good friends as well.

Even at 7 and 9 years old, Spencer and Toby admired everything about each other. Toby loved how detail oriented Spencer was, she could remember almost anything. Meanwhile, she loved his care free attitude and how he enjoyed the little things in life.

They were currently splashing each other in the Hastings pool, before moving on to making up all sorts of contests to use when jumping into the pool.

"You know those two will probably fall in love someday" Peter Hastings teased, nudging James Cavanaugh, who was chuckling as well.

"Oh you two, stop teasing them" Marion Cavanaugh said as she looked to Veronica Hastings who was rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay!" Peter put his hand up in surrender. "I'm just making an observation" he admitted, looking at the two as they jumped into the pool, each grasping the others hand tightly.

* * *

**_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_**

**_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_**

**_You never did, you never did_**

**_Take me back when our world was one block wide_**

**_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_**

**_Just two kids, you and I..._**

**_Oh my my my my_**

"Toby Cavanaugh you get back here!" a 12 year old Spencer yelled, her voice cracking with frustration, as she raced toward the Cavanaugh's tree house.

Earlier that day, Spencer and Toby had been running a lemonade stand. Nearing the end of the day, Spencer sifted her hands through the box of quarters.

"Look how much we made Toby!" she cried.

"Yeah, people really liked my lemonade" 14 year old Toby said grinning.

"Your lemonade? "

"Yeah, it came from _my _house, and_ I_ made the lemonade so I think I should get most of the money," he said pointedly.

"But that's not fair" Spencer yelled back, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" he shouted as he swiftly grabbed the change box and dashed toward his back yard.

Now Spencer was climbing up the tree house ladder, determined to get the money back.

"Don't come up here" Toby shouted, "I'll push you off that ladder!"

"Toby Cavanaugh you wouldn't dare" she said angrily as she climbed into the tree house. There stood Toby in the corner, hugging the metal box to his chest, a pout on his face.

"Get out Spencer, this is _my_ tree house."

"I thought we shared it." Only 10 years old and Spencer had already developed an attitude of sarcasm.

"Well right now we don't" he said quietly.

Spencer quickly thought of an idea. Her friend Hanna, and both sets of parents had always teased Toby and Spencer about their friendship, saying surely they had crushes on each other. Spencer smirked, an idea forming in her mind.

"You know Toby," she said coolly, "I'll let you have all the money if you kiss me."

She nearly laughed as Toby's eyes bugged out. "wh..what?" he sputtered.

"You heard me, kiss me" she dared, a challenge Toby caught onto quickly.

"Fine, if you insist" he laughed walking over to her, and all of the sudden Spencer saw herself face to face with Toby. She gulped, not believing he would actually take up her dare. Suddenly, she freaked, realizing what she was doing and scrambled for the ladder. "I'll see you later Toby!" she yelled over her shoulder, racing for home.

* * *

**_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_**

**_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_**

**_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_**

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_**

**_They never believed we'd really fall in love_**

**_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_**

**_And said oh my my my..._**

"Come on Spencer! Hurry up or we'll be late for your birthday dinner!"  
Her mom yelled up to her. "The Cavanaugh's already left!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Spencer yelled back as she put in her earrings. She walked over to her mirror and looked herself over. She smoothed down her lavender sundress and ruffled a few of her auburn curls. She slipped on her white laced Toms and raced down the stairs.

As they walked into the restaurant, the Marion rose from her seat, giving Spencer a hug. "Happy 16th birthday sweetie," she smiled. She turned to Toby, who had his back turned at that moment "Toby, come over and say hello to Spencer."

Toby turned around, and his jaw dropped. _She looks gorgeous_, he thought as he let his eyes wash over her, stopping to admire how her silky sundress showed off her miles of legs. "Hhhapppy birthday" he breathed out, unable to hide is admiration.

"Well come on over here Toby, give me a hug!" she cried as he stepped up and enveloped her in his arms.

"Spence, you look amazing" he said quietly, staring into her mocha eyes.

"Thanks" she blushed looking down, still unable to break the embrace they were in.

Meanwhile, the Hastings and Cavanaugh's glanced at each other, all nudging each other and smiling.

"Well go on and sit down you two! You two can stare at each other during your wedding" Peter joked, while his wife rolled her eyes. Spencer and Toby broke apart, both blushing as they sat down in their adjacent seats.

_He looks amazing_, Spencer couldn't help noticing, _his eyes are still that beautiful sky blue._

* * *

**_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_**

**_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_**

"Come on Spence" he whispered loudly, "are you coming or not!?"

"Toby, would you calm the hell down? Sheesh, I'm coming" Spencer responded as she carefully climbed down the trellis outside her window to where Toby was waiting for her. It was nearly 1 am, generally around the time when Spencer and Toby would sneak out together to hang out, both of them being night owls.

She dropped to the ground with a thud "Okay, let's go!" she cried grabbing his hand and racing toward his truck.

"You know I love this thing" she said as she slid into the truck. "I know you do" he smiled, looking over at her, taking his hand in his, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"And you know I love being with you" Spencer said quietly as she ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"And you know all I need is you" he responded, looking over at her in admiration, before he pulled the car to a stop outside the 'You Are Now Leaving Rosewood' sign.

Spencer let out a sigh, as Toby scooted closer towards her, one arm wrapping around her, the other holding her hand.

"Toby," she whispered softly, cupping his chin, stroking his jaw line with her thumb "I love you, so much".

"Spencer, I love you too" he breathed as they leaned in, their lips meeting.

**_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_**

**_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_**

**_You stayed outside till the morning light_**

**_Oh my my my my_**

"Toby this is ridiculous" Spencer shouted at him from across the room. "Well I don't think it is," he shot back, making sure there was space between them, "I've seen the way Andrew looks at you."

"There's nothing between me and him, why don't you understand that!?" she yelled back.

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how yesterday you cancelled our date to be with him."

"Ughh, for the last time, it was an emergency decathlon practice, I'm president! I had to be there!" she said angrily, "And just because Andrew's on the team, doesn't mean I spent the whole time with him!"

"I can't do this right now Spence" Toby said tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll see you later" his voice fading as he turned away from her, walking out the door.

"I love _you_ Toby, you _know_ that!" she shouted as she rushed for the door, but it was too late, he was already walking out the front door."

She raced back to her room, slamming the door before collapsing in tears onto her bed.

The next morning, Spencer woke with the terrible headache that comes from crying all night. She crossed her room, shuffling through the used Kleenex strewn across her floor, to her window. As she opened the window, leaning out to look across the yard at Toby's room window, her eyes caught onto the boy himself, sleeping on a lawn chair below her own window. She let out a gasp as she saw the rocks on the ground next to him, spelling out the words "I'm Sorry!" with a bouquet of flowers used for the exclamation point. She leaned on her elbows and smiled as she saw him open his eyes.

* * *

**_A few years had gone and come around_**

**_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_**

**_And you looked at me, got down on one knee._**

"I can't believe my freshman year of college is over!" Spencer cried happily as she lifted her arms in triumph.

"Well you're sure excited," Toby smirked "UPenn was that bad?"

"No, I loved it! I'm just glad to be done for a while." She shifted her position, as to snuggle closer to Toby as they lay in the back of his truck, on the hill overlooking Rosewood. "Oh, how was your interview with Mr. Sweeny?" she inquired looking up at him.

"Well… you're looking at the new manager of Rosewood Construction!' he said happily. "Well that's great! She cried, throwing her arms around him, "I'm so proud of you!"

"And now to celebrate, let me grab the food from the front seat" he said as he untangled himself from Spencer's grasp, sliding off the trucks tail bed. "Oh! What did you bring?" Spencer asked excitedly as she moved to sit on the tail bed of the truck, her feet dangling off the edge. "Well it's a surprise," Toby chuckled, "close your eyes!"

"Okay, you can open them…"

And when Spencer opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Toby Cavanaugh, down on one knee, with a open ring box in his hand.

**_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_**

**_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_**

**_You said I do and I did too_**

"I do" Toby said, tears in his eyes.

"I do" Spencer cried, unable to hide her huge smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have to honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh!"

As Spencer and Toby walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, they saw all their friends and family amidst the crowd, taking special note to see both their fathers sharing a knowing smile and handshake, and watched as their mothers dabbed the tears away from their eyes.

* * *

**_Take me home where we met so many years before_**

**_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch _**

**_After all this time, you and ._**

"It was sweet of your parents to help us with this house Spence" Toby commented, as they sat on their front porch in rocking chairs. "Toby! We've been married and living here for 3 years!" Spencer laughed, rocking in her chair specifically the chair Toby made for her their junior year of high school. "I know," he smiled, "but I'm grateful everyday for the house, and my job, and for you two." He set his arm around Spencer, as she held their 1 month old baby girl Maggie. "She so beautiful," Toby whispered, kissing Spencer's temple "just like her mother". "Well she does have your eyes, Spencer said softly.

**_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_**

**_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_**

**_In the sky, oh my my my..._**

Years past, children grew, life went on. Until one day, as Spencer and Toby sat on their porch in the very same chairs, with grey in their hair, watching their kids Maggie and Keegan run around after children of their own.

"You know," Toby said quietly taking Spencer's wrinkled hand "You are still the most person I have ever seen in my life." Spencer leaned over and kissed his cheek. "After all this time?" she smiled. "Yes," he responded, "It's always been you and I, and it'll always be that way" he said squeezing her frail hand, gazing out into the sunset.

* * *

_.Fin._

_I might add more 'early' Taylor Swift songs as one-shots to this. We'll have to see :)_


End file.
